


Skeleton and Juliet

by Amellie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel - Freeform, Bad Puns, CORE, ChariskALittleIGuess, Ebott Castle, Ebott Kingdom, F/F, F/M, FransOTPOTPOTPP, Hotland, Jealousy, M/M, MTT - Freeform, Mt Ebott Castle, Multi, Readplez:), Romance, Romantic-Comedy, Ruins, Snowdin, SomeRomeoAndJulietCharacters, Temmie Shop, Tragedy?, TsundereFrisk, Waterfall, YandereSans?ouoNotreally, chara, fluff?, mt ebott, or Not Tragedy?, that is the question
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amellie/pseuds/Amellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long ago, a Princess went to Mt. Ebott out of curiosity about the monsters that lived there peacefully. The Princess fell in love with the Goat Prince and rendezvous at the ruins secretly. One day, the Princess fell terribly ill, but with pure Hope to meet the Prince, she put her heart and soul going to the place. As the Princess went to the ruins, she fell down. Her last wish for the Prince to do was to put her in a bed of golden flowers at the middle on the town. The prince agreed, went outside the mountain and ran as fast as he could just to fulfill her last wish before she closes her eyes. But when the Prince arrived the Princess was already dead. The villagers were shocked and thought that the Goat Monster killed their one and only Princess. Out of fear villagers attacked the Prince and killed him. And so, the Kings from the two species declared a war against each other.</p><p>15 years later, the war is still active. Frisk, the second but only child is locked in her room for protection. But with sheer Determination she decided to escape her boring daily life and try out a new adventure. What would happen to her? What if she meets Sans, Prince of the Underground?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escaping [Her POV]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow reader! Before you start reading the story I just wanna say, thank youuu! This story is based on Romeo and Juliet but with a twist. I will be placing some Romeo and Juliet characters here.
> 
> This idea suddenly hit me in the year (2016) when I was reminiscing the past lessons I had in school XD. I keep seeing so many AU's piling up and I had to take the chance to make this story especially that there were no stories about these (I think). 
> 
> ❗NOTES BEFORE YOU READ❗  
> *This will not follow the original storyline of Romeo and Juliet.  
> *I will be using some characters of Romeo and Juliet though.  
> *I suck at writing but I do it for fun and to share my imaginations.  
> *Don't worry, I'm updating this now (2018).
> 
> Now without further ado, I hope you enjoy reading!

 

 

* * *

 

 

'Many Years ago, a monster killed our innocent princess and that led to a wa-'

"Already read it." I closed the book and opened another one

' How to Kill a Monster- '

"Boring and already read it" I tossed away the book and picked another one

' Types of Monsters and their weaknesses ' 

" Ugh! Already readitttt " As much as I want to read more, those are the only books they all want me to read.

 

* * *

 

 

I stood up, went back to bed and screamed under the pillows and suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

" Who is it? " I said formally

" Its me MTT darling " Mettaton opened the door and peeked inside." What are you doing? "

I turned my face away from the pillow my head was burried " Well, Y'know- nothing. "

Mettaton giggled and stacked the three books I read " Well it is for your own protection darling- "

" Yeah its for my own protection! When will i ever go ouuuutttttt??? "

Mettaton sighed " Um.. After this war is gone in maybe-- after you become Queen " 

" That's too loongggg i'm just gonna rot in hereeeeee " I rolled around the bed playfully

" Now now- you just wait for that time " Mettaton approached and pats my head " Ill be going now I have a show to attend to~ Ciao darling~ " With that, He just left me.

 

* * *

 

I sighed. Good for him he is free. Mettaton, my personal so called nurse created by our great doctor alphys. A monster. Wow. Our royal scientist is a monster even though theres a war going on between humans and monsters. Well, heh, theres a story to it were Alphys was captured and she begged for mercy in exchange of being our royal scientist. I only got a change to meet her once when she showed me Metatton. 

 

I rolled around and around until i find myself falling asleep

~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'Hey! Who are you?~~

~~''M-me? My names is----"~~

"Wh-what the?" I woke up my eyes wide open thinking about the short dream. I looked at the time and its already 4am. I cant sleep. Who is that guy in my dream? He looks white and blurry. Ugh I think im having a headache.

 

I got up and looked around. The lights have been turned off only the lampshade and the moon gives me light. Mettaton must have come back to check on me. He usually goes home 12 since im always awake at that time.

 

I went and opened the door to my balcony to breath some fresh air. I looked at the beautiful garden decorated with golden flowers, a mini garden maze, and a huge fountain. I only went there when theres only a ball planned in our castle.

Looking far away across the border on our castle and village theres Mt Ebott. A good place for sightseeing and hiking but swarmed with monster killers. Maybe theres a misunderstanding about that incident. Who knows? Huh.

 I sat in silence for a few minutes taking all the peacefulness around me before it turns into a worse battlefield. It'll be the same today again huh? Damn this boring life. I want to do more, adventure, outside, just something new to do.

I sighed and stood up when suddenly a voice in my head said '  ~~~~ ~~~~ **why don't you run ?** '

 " What the- whos there? " I looked around and saw nothing. Maybe just my imaginary voice. Im aways alone now im going mental. Heh. And that idea about running away is good though... As if i'd do that! I chuckled a bit

 

* * *

 

 

**30 MINUTES LATER**

 

What the hell am I doing?! I looked down at the ladder i created by using some long blankets. Should I even do it? Everyones asleep and theres no gate blocked anyway.. I changed my outfit to a long blue sweater with two purple stripes in it, a dark blue short and brown boots. Perfect for blending in outside so they wont recognize me. I checked my back again to make sure I packed well. First aid kit- check, Snacks and drinks- check, A book I snuck out at the library- check, and a map- check! All set! I'll just come back before 10 and I'll be saaafe and innocent!~

I climbed down the blanket ladder and quietly tiptoed outside the castle without the guards knowing.

 

* * *

 

 

**10 MINUTES LATER**

This village is sooo bigg! I noticed two guards patrolling the area walking toward me and I suddenly ran away. They didnt notice me anyway so im safe!~  I'm not wearing my princessy gown anyway!

I finally got outside of the village and headed towards Mt Ebott. Staying on the path is a bad idea towards Mt ebott. Guards must be present and will kill onsight so i should not stay on he path and be careful.

 

* * *

 

 

**1 HOUR LATER**

" My legs feels so sooreee " I dont even know where im going. What I do know is that im not even close to the summit. Im only just here at the base. I sighed. 

I think im getting lost now. The huge trees are makimg it look creepier. Im walking nervously whem suddenly a cracking branch soumd echoed through the forest " EEEEK! " I dashed out like a mad man and found myself staring at a beautiful little pond with many fireflies in it. The sight was good so I decided to take a break and sat on the ground.

" I wish this moment wont la-" I stopped massaging my feet and tensed, I felt something or someone is behind my back.

**" Human, do you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand. "**

 


	2. Meeting [Her POV]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! I'll continue chappie two now~ Thanks for telling me to continue this <3 Thanks for the kudos too it makes me fell confident QuQ 
> 
> (I'm having trouble with puns. I'm So sorry if Sans is a little out of character with not much puns and jokes) .-.
> 
> Anwyays enjoy~

 

Wh-what should I do? Will he kill me? Or will IT kill me?!

I have no choice but to shake ITS hand..

I shut my eyes tightly as I turned around to shake ITS hand when suddenly there's a loud farting noise coming from the hand I shook

Eh?

 

* * *

 

" Heheh. The old whopee cushion in the handtrick. Works everytime "

Suddenly all my uneasiness and fear was replaced by my giggle. I expect to see a human too but when I looked up I saw a skeleton which caused me to take a few steps backwards.

" P-please..*sniff* don't k-k-kill me.. " Im about to cry like a baby omg

" Woah woah! Don't cry I dont bite pal! " The thing approached me which caused me to scream

" D-don't come near me!! " I grabbed whats anything near me which is a stick and pointed it at him " I- i got a stick! "

"Wh-wha? PFFFT Okay okay okay! Just don't scream for life at this hour and place. They will notice and kill you onsight y'know? heh. "

" . . . . . " I glared at it not moving my attack pose.

We just stood there and stared each other for minutes when he finally broke the silence

" So what brings you here? "

" I..uh.. Hiking. "

It widens ITS eyes " Seriously? You're joking here. Any human who goes at Mt Ebott gets killed y'know? " 

" I know. "

" So why go here? "

" ...I want to see the sunrise at the top of the Mountain " I looked away as I said that. Oh god this is embarassing.

It was shocked and then laughed " Woah really?! You already know monsters are gonna kill you! " 

I tensed knowing IT might kill me and took a few more steps backwards " Are you? "

" Nah i'm a good pal " It finally sat on the ground to stare at the water

" I don't trust you. " 

It looks at me and sighs " Well it's your choice. I'm just here too run away from the underground and be at peace. "

" R-run away? " I asked curiously

" Yeah they kept me there since birth "

" I- guess we are the same on that " I placed down the stick and looked at the pond. The fireflies makes it look magical

" Why don't you sit? I saw you complaining about your feet earlier "

" ...Ill do that." I sat in a good distance at it

We sat there for a few minutes in silence again until I spoke up

" Sooo.. It, what kind of monster are you? I can see that you're wearing normal human clothes " 

It frowned " It? Who told you i'm a thing? I'm a he and a skeleton. "

" O-oh i'm very sorry about that. We have this book about all the monsters they ki- fought with and I never saw your kinds "

" Nahh its al'right me and my brother are the only skeletons anyway "

Are they extinct or something? " Oh I see.. " 

" My name's Sans, Sans the Skeleton, and you? "

I still don't trust him a little. I shouldn't just give my name to strangers.

" My name is Fr- "

" Fr? "

" F-frisk! I mean Frost-- no B-bacon! "

Sans laughed " Frisk eh? That's a Frisky name ya'got there. Heheh "

Despite the fact that I gave out my real name to a stranger I still giggled at him

" Why? Is your name Sansational? " I smiled

" Good one! I can feel that you and I are gonna get along! " He smiled back

I moved a bit closer to him to talk easily than shouting

 

* * *

 

 

3 HOURS LATER

 

We laughed and talked alot. We have alot in common, he's my first friend I have ever made except the one's in the castle everyday!

I looked at my watch and its already 9am. They are all awake by now. But genius me made a stack of clothes behind the blanket to look like i'm still sleeping~

" As much as I wan't to talk to you more I really have to go now. They will kill me if they found out I escaped. " I panicked a little

" Meh they don't even know I escaped too, I faked that i'm still asleep. "

" What?! Really? We are the same again! " I laughed

" Well- if you didn't get caught or anything- can we meet here again? " I asked hopefully

" Hm.. is tomorrow alright pal? I'm free everytime I just needed a distraction " 

" Wait what?! Really?! " I smiled brightly " Same time I guess? " 

" Sure thing " He smiled even more

" Well bye. Can't keep em waiting. "

" Bye! " I walked away and want to ask something but when I turned around he's gone

What the hell?

I pushed that aside and left

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill try to post chappie three on sunday~ (Gmt+8) :3  
> Much much love, Amellie~


	3. Her Meeting [Alphys's POV]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! T^T Im sorry I didn't post at 05/30/16 because there was a blackout and it was raining very hard .-.  
> Well as a token of apologies I will write AlphysXUndyne's route!  
> Are you confused? I forgot to tell you all that This is SansXFrisk fanfic with a little chappies about AlphysXUndyne and PapyrusXMetattonn~ Because, why not? ❤ and because so we can see what they are doing while SansxFrisk is happening in my story >:D  
> Also, THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS AND UR COMMENTS I LOVE YOU <3<3<3 Im very new here so this is too much for me❤
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy the fic! :3

**[ Alphys's POV ]**

 

"Wh-where am I?"

I looked around and I saw i'm in my lab. I saw a dark figure near the door.

"M-m-may I help you?" I asked, adjusting my glasses.

The dark figure multiplied and came closer to me. It was my dead patients I experimented on.

I took a step back, looking at their sad faces. 

"A-alphys�..hel..help�...us.."

"Al..phys.."

I look at them, terrified " I-im so sorry! I-i didn't mean to..!"

"Alphys...don�t..fo..rget�."

"Alph..ys�"

"Alphys�.."

"Alphys�."

"ALPHYS!"

 

* * *

 

"ALPHYYS!"

"..wha-?!"

I looked up, adjusting my eyes until I see Metatton waking me up

" Wh-wh-what i-is it?"

" What do you mean 'what is it' look at what your doing!"

" Wh-what? "

I looked at my desk. It was full of stacked eaten cup noodles I ate three days ago up until now. I looked at my screen, it was rolling the end credits. Mew mew kissie cutie must have ended now.

" Ehe-hehe- m-m-my b-bad "

Metatton sighed " You should take care of yourself for god's sake. " 

" Y-yeah but Frisk might l- "

"No she won't leave. Just take a bath and i'll throw these cup noodles. "

" But f-frisk..! "

" Hush! Ill go and check on her to see if she's doing OK. Now go now! "

" O-okay " I stood up and went to take a bath. Finally.

Metatton did what he did, check on Frisk.

I grabbed my towel and new pair of clothes and a lab coat and went to the bath.

* * *

 

 

**1 HOUR LATER**

Taking a bath after so many days! It feels so refreshing. I should do this more often. Maybe.

Its already 10:00pm. I sat on my chair, looked at the monitor. So, Frisk is now sleeping. I looked at my desk. Its time to clean I guess.. I sorted out the papers, figurines, mangas, anime dvd's, and trashes.

After many minutes I finally cleaned my lab. I will maintain this clean and organized for now on. I think.

Well, time to test my new creation! A tiny camera designed to look like a normal fly~

I controlled it with my genius skills and moved it to go to Mt Ebott. Its made to spy on the monsters to see what they are planning.

" A- almost at the entrance door! "

Before I knew it a strong wind hit the robot and fell in the ground

" NONONONONO TH-THATS THE ONLY PARTS I HAVE- OH NO IT WILL SELF DESTRUCT SOON- "

I hurried and grabbed my phone and dashed out

I cant let it explode..! The monsters might think the humans did it and will cause more war..! Oh god please don't explode yet..!

 

* * *

 

 

" Where is it?! " 

I looked at my phone's tracking device to it and ran towards the Mountain.

" Th-there it is! "

I picked it up and using my handy phone, I stopped the Self Destruct. Why did I even put such things?! 

I feel so tired. I took a deep breath

" Who's there!? "

" AHHHH! "

I closed my eyes and crouched down

" Oh. Your not suppose to be outside y'know? "

Wh- what the? I looked up to see an armored fish monster

" Y-y-yeah! I-i- sh-sh-should g-go now!" 

" Ha?! Wait up its that way! " She pointed out towards the entrance of the underground.

Oh no. She doesn't know. I can't go there. 

" I-I dropped something over there! I-i-i have to go and get it!" 

Just when I was about to run off she pulled my arm

" Who are you? " She stared at me

" I-i-its none of your business! " I looked away blushing

 " Wh-what?! " She pulled me closer. It hurts.

Oh no i'm blushing even more for no fucking reason.

" H-h-hey i-its h-hurtts! " 

She gasped and let go of my hand, looked away and places her one hand into her helmet

" S-sorry. "

" I-i-its o-okay.. "

" So.. uh.. who are you? " She asked looking away. Is she blushing? No. Its just my imagination. Its dark here anyway.

" A-alphys. Y-y-you? "

" Undyne. "

" O-oh. "

" You don't know me? " She looked at me widening her eyes

Am I supposed to? " No..w-why? "

" No nothing. Anyway. Go back inside. Humans might attack you. " 

" Y-yeah! I'm just gonna- " I quickly turned around to run away but when I started to I tripped

" AHH! " 

I was ready for the impact. But there was none. I saw Undynes face. Im in her arms. 

We both blushed profusely and she pushed herself out.

" I-i-im so s-s-sorry! " I dashed out

" H- hey wait! "

I ran away from her towards the entrance of the underground. I'm not actually gonna go there. I'm just gonna wait and go back. So she can see that I did go there.

I sat behind the tree. Undyne..huh? I saw her face. I blushed again. The helmet must have slipped off when she ran to catch me..

...I should go back now..

With that, I checked if she's still there and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think and suggestions! ^___^  
> Much lots of luv, Amellie~


	4. Unexpected Decision [Her POV]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!! THANK YOU SO MUCH with all of the feedbacks! ♥ ♥ ♥ Really, it keeps me going on! I got too busy with life well im free atm so I decided to update :)

Quietly--

 

I snuck inside the castle quietly without the guards knowing,  seriously why don't they take their job seriously?!  Well... Im kinda relieved to that.. Haha

 

I hurriedly climbed up to my blanket ladder, im sweating so much everythings new to what I just eexperienced. 

 

I finally got inside to my room and exactly a knock on the door goes on. 

 

" Frisk dear?  Are you alright? " Its Mettaton. 

 

" IM FIINE! Just a bad hair day! " Oh no,  bad choice

 

" Oh! Let me fix it for you! "

 

Before the door opened I ran to close and lock it 

 

" Im fine MTT!  Uh- I- can fix it! " Please leave for a moment someone help me!

 

" But Darling- "

 

' M-m-metatton? C-c-can you help me for a s-second? '

 

Before MTT can go inside Alphys called him. I sighed in relief, good timing Alphys!  

 

" Ugh.  Okay! Frisk darling I'll come back in a minute go and take a shower for now. "

 

" Yes mooooooom " 

 

" F-frisk! " Hehehe!  I can imagine him blushing! 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

I waited for a minute and quickly folded the blankets and took a bath

 

After Im done I wore my usual everyday gown and when I got out I saw another gown in my bed,  I looked to find Mettaton arranging the books

 

" What is this? " I pointed out the gown colored pink with many frills in it

 

" Oh?  Your going to have brunch with the King and Queen darling. " MTT replied calmly.

 

" Wait what?!  Its been months since we've done that!  It must be something important. " I hope its not bad news. 

 

" Hmm. Maybe darling,  now hurry up and get dressen ill fix your hair "

 

" Okaay! " I picked the gown up and went to change.

 

* * *

 

" Hey mom,  im scared to meet them " I said as I walk with MTT towards the dining hall

" Don't call me mom!  Im just helping you- "

" -I know im sorry... "

Metatton looked away and stopped when we finally reached the dining hall and we both bowed

" H-hi. " This is so awkward.

The King and Queen- or should I say my real mom and dad are sitting next to each other at the dining room. They stopped talking and my mother stood up and ran to hug me

" Oh Frisk!  Look how beautiful you are! " She placed her hand onto my face

" But m-mother its been only three months.. " I hugged back and tried to wiggle away

" Uh... " She wont let me go

" Oh!  My apologies! You must be so hungry,  let us go and eat now.  " She lets me go and sat again

I walked towards my father who was silently watching me and my mom.  I was about to bow when he ruffled my hair " 

" E-eh? " 

" Hahaha! You do look so beautiful! You look so much like your si- "

What? He suddenly stopped talking and sat again. Si- what?  

I pushed that aside and sat at the left side of the table. 

 

* * *

 

After many minutes have passed talking and eating my father turned serious. They both looked at each other and nodded.  A sweat ran down through my spine thinking if they knew about me leaving already. 

" So, Frisk.. " My father said

" Y-y-yeah? "

" We know what you did. " Mother said flatly

My faced suddenly paled and stood up

" I-IM S-S-SO VER MUCH SO MUCH SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO I REALLY JUST WANT TO BUT IM SO SO SORRY! " oh crap they will punish me for real this time! 

" Wh-what? " My mother asked and both looked at me confused

" E-eh? " I looked at them

" Im sorry. May I ask what I did? " I sat down again

My father sighed. " We know what you always do everytime, Studying,  Reading and doing nothing. "

" Metatton told us because we ordered him. I know that we aren't always together but atleast we know what our child is doing safe. " My mom said

" So we decided that you should go to school instead of staying here " Father added

Wait.. this is too much..  Im so happy!  

" R-realy?! " I said loudly and gasped " Im sorry. "

My mother giggled " Yes really. She gave me a warm smile. School starts next month. Dont forget our ball 3 days before it. " 

" O-of course! " I stood up and ran to hug both of them

They were both shocked but hugged back and we all laughed

I wish this happiness for us together wont stop but they are always needed with fights and allies.

I went back to my room and waited until 12am. I cant wait to tell this to Sans! 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? ^__^


	5. ...Friends? [HER POV]

 

" Let's see... Snacks, Drinks, Bandages, Some stuffs.. all check! " 

I stood up and tied the sheets together and places it to the balcony to the ground for me to go down. I get my backpack and went down outside. I pulled the sheets near the vines in the wall so it wont get noticed easily. I bent down and went to the bushes when I noticed the assigned guards pass by, I waited for a minute and walk away from the castle

 

* * *

 

 

While walking in the town, I heard a familiar voice coming through a Bar at the other side of the road. Should I check it? The voice seems so..familiar? 

The voice was a bit drunk, I cant make up my mind who it was. 

Should I really check it?

**A detour won't hurt a fly.**

Huh?

" Who said that? " I looked around to the source of the voice came from but nothing. I must be crazy.

But

That wasn't a bad idea... right? Just a peek...

No! I shouldn't! Sans is waiting I cant let it-- uhh, him just stand there!

Okay focus on the path!

 

* * *

 

 

Im so stupid. Why am I even hiding again?!

Oh right. I stupidly went to the familiar voice went. Heh. Its a bar. A flippin bar.

And the voice is Metatton

If he sees me ill be dead! Especially he's.. drunk..?

 

I hastily walked away from the Bar and went to the path again, recalling all the shops and houses I passed by yesterday.

I cant believe i'm doing this though... Its really bad of me to do. With that, negative emotions pilled up on me. What if Mom and Dad finds out? Ugh! Stay calm Frisk! Stay calm. I sighed. Ill try to think about other things then.. Like... oh yeah! Sans... he's the first monster I have befriended besides Alphys and MTT. I don't know if I should open up to him that fast though.. then what should I say for later?.. I stopped walking. I could just say hi to him and then leave right? Yeah! Ill just do that!

 

* * *

 

 

I finally went to the mountain but.. I forgot which way.. its a bit dark and opening me Flashlight is a death trigger. Ill just continue walking then ill eventually find it.

Right when I started to walk something pulled me. I tensed and walked faster under the dark night.

Its following me

I walked faster and before I knew it I was running for my precious life.

I ran and ran until I saw the fireflies, I quickly saw a figure in that place. It must be Sans..!

" SAAAAAANS! " I quickly ran into him and we both fell into the ground

" Wh-what happened? " It is him! I can feel his breath. H-he breaths?!

I opened my eyes slowly and noticed the position i'm in and we quickly stood up.

" S-sorry "

" It's alright. But what happened though? You were pretty rattled to the bones there. " 

Even though i'm in the verge of crying in fear I smiled at his bad joke.

" Not funny "

" But you smiled there. heheh "

" ...okay I give up. That was awful though. "

I looked around and the one chasing me was gone

" Did you shooed it? "

Sans raised an eyebrow " What shooed? "

" The thing chasing me! It was so scary earlier I was even lost! "

" Oh? But I didn't sense any monster when you were running at me "

I paled a bit and moved closer to Sans

" uh.. What are you doing? "

" You said you didn't sense any monster there.. And if its a human they would've talk. IT COULD BE SOMETHING " I moved even closer to Sans while looking around.

" Oh? So your afraid of gho- " 

" EEEEEFK! DONT SAY IT " I hugged Sans hand and closed my eyes again

" Hey! I was joking dont cry dont cry! I-It was me! I was pranking you! "

" R*hic*r-eally? "

" Yes. " 

 I quickly moved away from him " I-I know that! I-it was clearly you anyway! "

" Pffft " He laughs

" Wh-whats so funny?! " I pouted

" Pff- im so *laugh* sorry " He keeps laughing and I waited for him to finish laughing.

" Anyway, you shouldn't have come back. " He looks at me sternly

 " I do what I want. And besides. We talked about meeting up again. Right? "

" Yeah we did but, Mt Ebott is a dangerous place for a human like you anyway. But as long as i'm I wont let that happen. " He says that and I sighed in relief

" Th-thanks. "

And we finally talk about random things again.

 

* * *

 

 

Its been several weeks and everyday we both never miss a day to meet each other. Each day we grew closer and closer and now, we both knew each other so well.. except I never mentioned that i'm the princess. And also his puns are so bad that he puts puns from time to time. I keep getting flustered at times when we talk but I try to ignore it. 

 

And this very early in the morning, as usual, we meet again. I went here earlier that him. Well he's usually 30 minutes early from the meeting time so ill just have to wait for five more minutes. I looked around at the place and looked back at the watch Sans gave me. 

" Wha-! " I got shocked when I saw that the ball is today

I quickly stood up and packed my things just when I was about to leave Sans appeared

" Leaving already? " He asked

" Y-yeah! I forgot that I am to attend a ball today and I have to do something! U-uh goodbye! " Without hearing what he has to say, I ran as fast as I could

 

" ... "

 

" Bye."

 

" ... "

 

" ... "

 

" heheh. "

 

" ... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :D  
> Look forward for the next chappie


	6. The Ball [Her POV]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was Undertale's Anniversary :3 I managed to get 3 free days <3 I wasted a day replaying UT. I'm sorryyyyyyy. With all of the AU's I've read, I'm getting confused with the original storyline XDD
> 
> [ THANKS ALOT! <3 ]  
> I wanted to thank you all for reading my AU and a huge shoutout to the people who Kudos this as of 09/16/16! Also thanks very much for taking your time commenting :)  
> { littlebirdy3tweet, LegendarytheYayey, Rosie_vulpes, rayrayswimusic, arirub, Reve_Vert, SupraFighter22, septembergirl910, mynekoheart, Akitothefox, iStarOnline, Krocis, WaterSprite, EtherealTulip, Everracermusictail, AphAlly, Trash Bud (Joana_Mesquita), Brinow, Jollywrites, Dubtalia, Choriya, AND also the 81 unknown lovely guests <3 }
> 
> Thank you so much! Enjoy this chappie :)

 

" I don't like wearing these... they are too bothersome "

 

I said as I was sitting and looking at the mirror. Traditional clothing is what we always wear when we always held the ball. I always wear the red colored gowns. It's not like I care or anything. But today, I told Mettaton to change it to blue.

 

" Oh come on darling! It looks good on you! " Mettaton said, combing my hair

 

" I don't know if I should attend today... haha? I mean.. i'm always attending this.... uh.. so.. can I..? "

 

" No. "

 

" Ehhh?! Pleaase! "

 

" Frisk this is the first time you don't want to attend. Are you sick? You seem well. The king and queen expect your presence there too. "

 

" .....fine. " I pouted 

 

***Knock* *Knock***

 

" I'm coming. " MTT stood up and opened the door. It was just a Alphys.

 

" Mettaton the uh k-king wants to talk to you. "

 

" Oh right now? But the ball is almost gonna start. "

 

" It's.. u-uh.. u-urgent. "

 

Mettaton sighed. " Fine. Frisk will you be alright going to the ballroom by yourself? I'll be there after the King finished talking to me "

 

" It's fine! I'll go out in a minute. No worries " I waved at MTT

 

Mettaton looks at me worriedly and hesitantly leaves the room with Alphys.

 

I stood up and looked at the window. I want to go there. I place my hand on the window and sighed.

Still got a party to attend to. With that, I went outside my room and headed at the ballroom.

 

* * *

 

 

 

I stayed at the ballroom for an hour. The room was so sparkly. The violins and pianos playing beautifully, people talking & dancing, and here I am. In the corner of the room. I finished greeting some relatives. And now i'm silently passing by at the very corner of the room so no one can notice me. I finally reached to my destination. Our castle garden, this place is my only peace. The fountains and the roses decorated everywhere and the stars and the moon shines. No one is here, not like they would go here anyway. I sat at the concrete bench and looked up at the sky. I gazed at the stars for minutes until I heard someone walking by here. 

 

I quickly stood up and looked to see an unfamiliar young man " Who might you be? " I asked graciously.

 

He stopped and bowed at me " I am a guest of you relative Princess. Pleased to meet you. " He took my hand and kissed it

 

I blushed a bit with the action. He looks very familiar to me. I just can't make up who. He has a white hair, and blue eyes. His other eye is a bit brighter?

 

" Pleasure. " I smiled back as I stared at him

 

" Is there something wrong with my face? " He asked

 

" U-uh no you just look familiar... "

 

He chuckled " You think so? This is my first ever visit here to be honest. We may have met on another place? "

 

" I think so..? "

 

" So uh.. how did you find this place? The garden I mean.. its pretty far from the ballroom " I asked

 

" Oh. Of course it is kinda far. I just saw the fountain and thought I could look at it. What about you? " He smiled at me

 

" Oh o-okay. Don't mind me then. I will be sitting and waiting for the ball to finish. " I said as I sat back at the bench

 

" Mind if I sit with you? " 

 

" O-ofcourse " I smiled

 

* * *

 

 

It was very weird. He really reminds me of someone. Who is he? I didn't even ask for his name yet...

 

I thought about who is he as I was in front of the crowd with the King and Queen. I was called inside after talking to him for an hour since my father is to give a speech.

 

As my father, the king, is giving a speech, I don't really get what he is saying as I examined the whole room, looking for him. Its not like i'm curious about him or anything! He's just weird.

 

The speech finally ended and went back to reality when everyone clapped. Everyone then started dancing until Paris ask to dance. I don't want to dance with him, he just want me to be his bride. As if. I sighed knowing I can't deny.

 

" Of course. " I took his hand and went to where everyone is dancing.

 

* * *

 

 

I feel uneasy dancing with him. I kept tripping and stepping him. I know how to dance anyway! Well... I did stop dancing when I was 10..

 

I want to get the hell outta here. 

 

" May I? "

 

Huh?

 

I looked at the side and saw him again! Thank god he's here.

 

Paris bowed and left the dancefloor. I'm very happy for that.

 

" I-I really cant dance that much.. " I said, embarrassed

 

"  Don't worry! Just follow " He gave me a wink.

 

" E-eh? Okay-- "

 

* * *

 

 

I surprisingly danced smoothly. The song ended and we both left the dancefloor and went to the side of the room to make way. Before he could leave this is my chance.

 

" H-hey. "

 

" Yeah? " He looked back at me

 

" I haven't got your name yet.. "

 

His sweat dropped. He suddenly felt uncomfortable

 

" Well? " I asked curiously

 

" I- uh-- the name's Romeo. haha. " He scratched his head

 

" Oh okay. " I smiled " Frisk by the way. " 

 

" Y-yeah I know. "

 

" You already know? " 

 

He flinched

 

" Y-yeah! Uh your relative told me about you already. " He smiled

 

" Is that so? " I looked at him suspiciously. 

 

" Yeah. Uh.. I have to go now. Thank you for having me here. " He bowed

 

Before I could ask more he left.

 

 


	7. Just a friend. [HIS POV]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! It's been awhile :D I finally got a new lappie so I can update on my spare times~  
> I changed my writing style since I think I improved abit...?
> 
> Beware of OoC Sans.

It's been several weeks since I met the human. Each and every day we see each other at the same place and same time. I never expected to grew closer to her. All I wanted to do was to scare her away from our territory. But something doesn't seem right.. I get too comfortable when I'm around with this human... This isn't right, isn't it? Welp. I may as well have fun toying with her.

I woke up earlier than usual to take a breather from all of the heavy work in the underground. The human is always in my head these days. Maybe because I'm worried what might happen to her? Ha. No way, I'd be happy if she'd die before reaching her destination.

"...."

Suddenly I felt a wave of pain in my chest. What the fuck? Shoving the feeling away, I carefully  teleported to the meeting place without anyone sensing my powers. I took a deep breath and relaxed onto the soft grass. This is the place I'd visit anytime. Heck, I can live here with her and not caring anything. No fears, no wars, no-

Wait..

"live here with her?" I mumbled

No, no, no! I must be completely insane now! Sans! Get yourself together! You are the future King to rule the monsters! You. Will. Kill. Humans. You will kill them for what everything they've done! Kill. Eliminate. Execute. Stop. Talk. Wait. Frisk. Frisk. Fris-

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!" 

*Rustle.. rustle..*

Who's that? I quickly hid behind the trees to see who's coming. The human is usually late so I doubt about her coming early. But when I looked back I saw it was her running and collapsing into the ground. Oh god.. I can't go out yet.. Okay! Sans you can do this! Inhale. Exhale. Yosh! 

She quickly stood up, seeing she was about to leave I grabbed the chance to teleport in front of her.

" Leaving already? " I asked

" Y-yeah! I forgot that I am to attend a ball today and I have to do something! U-uh goodbye! " She quickly ran away before I could say anything.

"..."

"Bye." 

"..."

Ball..party...today?

"..."

"heheh."

"..."

 

* * *

 

"Good Eve." I winked at the guards standing beside the gates. 

"Good Evening Sir" They greeted me with a smile.

Entering the human world is easy. With my handy magic, I'm able to disguise myself as a human and sneak in. Boy, this will be fun!

I looked around at the place I am inside of. The reason why I'm here is to see what's happening when there's a Ball. It's not like I'm here for her anyway. Surely, I am not interested on seeing her on a ballgown. I came here to investigate.

It's been an hour since I got bored of this place. All is what there is, is people talking to each other. Seeing a familiar silhouette sitting outside, I stepped out of the party with less people in a place that seems to be a garden.

As I stepped outside, my eyes widened as I caught the first sight of her. The girl that captivated me ever since we met, standing there under the moonlight that shone her blue dress. There were mixed emotions in me but I felt my face heat up. What is this feeling? I felt at peace for a moment. Gathering myself up, I went to greet her.

She quickly stood up and looked at me with her brows furrowed.

" Who might you be? "

" I am a guest of your relative Princess. Pleased to meet you. "

I took her hand and kissed it causing her cute face to go pink. _Ahhh, I want to hug her so bad._

" Pleasure. " She smiled shyly.

" Is there something wrong with my face? "

" U-uh no you just look familiar... "

How nice of her to think of me when she's with another man. I chuckled at that thought.

" You think so? This is my first ever visit here to be honest. We may have met on another place? "

" I think so..? "

" So uh.. how did you find this place? The garden I mean.. its pretty far from the ballroom "

" Oh. Of course it is kinda far. I just saw the fountain and thought I could look at it. What about you? "

" Oh o-okay. Don't mind me then. I will be sitting and waiting for the ball to finish. "

" Mind if I sit with you? "

" O-ofcourse "

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk left after an hour she was called to go inside. We didn't talk much when we were alone earlier, she must be embarrassed to do so. Normally she would talk anything random when she was with the real _me_.

I went inside to hear the king deliver his speech and walked to the end of the hall where I should be less seen. Glancing at Frisk, she wasn't paying attention to the king, she kept tilting her head sideways, looking for somebody.

After the speech ended, the songs started playing and everyone started dancing. I gazed at the people dancing happily with their partners but when I saw a certain someone dancing a guy that seems to be disgusted with him, my blood started to boil and went to interfere with them.

" May I? "

Frisk looked up with sad eyes and suddenly changed into hope as her eyes sparkled with happiness. The man clicked his tongue and bowed to leave the dancefloor.

" I-I really cant dance that much.. " She said looking embarrassed

"  Don't worry! Just follow " I gave her a wink.

" E-eh? Okay-- "

 

* * *

 

 

I couldn't describe what to feel anymore as I danced her. The way she smiles as she dances around with music makes her even more shining than she was already. When I met her all I could think of was to make her useful to my plans, but as time passes by my feelings blossomed into friendship. I don't think I can even lay a finger that will hurt her very soul. Before I knew it the song ended quickly sending me back to reality. I held her hand and guided ourselves out of the dancefloor to the side of the room.

" H-hey. "

 Frisk lets go of my hand and looked at me.

" Yeah? "

" I haven't got your name yet.. "

 _Shit._ I didn't plan for this! A name, a name, Think. Sans! Think!

" Well? "

" I- uh-- the name's Romeo. haha. "

I scratched my head. Oh my god that was the stupidest name.

" Oh okay. Frisk by the way. "

" Y-yeah I know. "

" You already know? "

" Y-yeah! Uh your relative told me about you already. "

That was a close one.

" Is that so? "

She looked at me suspiciously. Without getting caught and causing more trouble, I excused myself.

" Yeah. Uh.. I have to go now. Thank you for having me here. " I bowed.

I hurriedly went to go back so I could relax myself. Today was a really tiring day especially I lost my composure for the first time in years..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support and patience!


End file.
